Loly and Menoly's New Pet
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by Masado Burukusu. Mashiro is captured by Gin and given to Loly and Menoly, who decide to use the Vizard for their own entertainment. LolyXMashiroXMenoly.
1. Chapter 1

Loly and Menoly's New Pet  
LolyXMashiroXMenoly  
Chapter 1

 **A.N.: This is a request by Masado Burukasu.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters  
Warning: Lemon! BDSM! Rape!**

 **Karakura Town  
Gin POV**

Gin was enjoying a lazy day off, deciding that he could use some color after spending so much time in the monotone world of Hueco Mundo. "Hmm, what to do, what to do…." He left without telling anyone but he doubted that anyone, especially Captain Aizen, would mind all that much. He was wondering if he should go get an ice cream cone when he saw something odd.

A girl with green hair?

Keeping his spiritual pressure suppressed, Gin moved off the rooftop he was on and got closer. Once he got close enough he recognized her instantly from 100 years ago. It was the former lieutenant of Squad 9: the Vizard Mashiro Kuna.

"Hmmm, interesting." He knew that Captain Aizen was interested about where Shinji Hirako's group of Vizards was, but lately the rogue had settled for the fact that when they made their move to make the Royal Key, Shinji and the others would appear before them for revenge.

Still though… he had an opportunity to deal with Aizen's aides, Loly and Menoly. The two were constantly harassing Gin and the foxy man figured that if he gave them something to distract them then they'd leave him alone.

And then Gin got an idea… an evil, awful idea. (A.N.: Imagine Gin pulling a smiling Grinch look)

Mashiro, who was just walking around and heading for the ice cream parlor for an ice cream cone, never saw it coming. As she moved into a back alley Gin flash-stepped behind her, striking her in the back of her neck. Mashiro's eyes widened in shock before she blacked out. Gin caught her and lifted the Vizard over his shoulder.

"Hmm, who would've thought that I'd find such a nice gift… I should come to the World of the Living more often…." With his prisoner in tow, Gin opened a Garganta and went back to Hueco Mundo….

 _ **Several Hours Later….  
**_ **Hueco Mundo: Loly and Menoly's private room  
Mashiro POV**

"Time to wake up, bitch!" Mashiro was knocked out of unconsciousness when a harsh slap landed on her cheek. Opening her eyes wearily she was greeted with another slap. She tried to move her arms and legs but realized that she was being suspended up in the air, her hands and feet tied up with black chains. "Have a nice nap did we?"

Mashiro gasped when she realized that she was in front of two arrancars. Both had almost identical mask pieces, covering their eye. They were both of the same small height that she was, with one having short sandy blonde hair while the other had long black hair in pigtails. But the most important detail that made Mashiro shake in terror was the black-leather dominatrix outfits that they were wearing. "Mmmmh mmmmmmph!" she screamed through the cloth gag they had wrapped around her.

"Oh, where are our manners," the black-haired girl said with a grin. "I'm Loly."

"And I'm Menoly," said the sandy-blonde.

"But…" Loly grabbed Mashiro's face and raised it until they were looking face-to-face. "You will call me and her Mistress." Loly laughed as she grabbed Mashiro's green hair and pulled, earning muffled a cry of pain from her. "And you… your name is Fuckslave." Menoly put on a collar with the name FUCKSLAVE on the tag around Mashiro's neck. "Oh, and you can forget about trying to escape. You're in Hueco Mundo, inside our castle of Las Noches. There's nowhere to run, Fuckslave." Menoly pointed to the chains around Mashiro's wrists and ankles hogtying her. "And besides, those chains will keep your spiritual pressure suppressed. You won't even be able to hollowfy.

Mashiro gasped as the two began to run their hands all over her naked body. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to suppress a groan as Loly reached beneath her and grabbed her small breasts. "Hmm, you don't have big breasts to play with; a pity."

Menoly grinned as she palmed Mashiro's ass. "Yes, but what she lacks in booby she makes up for in booty! Look at this fat ass!"

"MMMMMH!" Mashiro hung limply as Menoly spanked her. Being suspended by her ankles and wrists that were hogtied, the Vizard was sent forward by the smack, only to be sent spinning backwards by a slap to the face by Loly. Back and forth the two tormented her, painting her cheeks and ass red as they smacked her back and forth like a torture seesaw. By the time they stopped tears were flowing down Mashiro's face from the sharp pain.

Loly grinned a sadistic grin at the sight. "Aww, does it hurt, Fuckslave?" Loly walked over to a table adorned with tons of kinky items and grabbed two weights tied to some pins. "Don't worry," she said walking back to the tied up Mashiro. "We'll do you a special favor and make those tiny tits grow!"

Mashiro's eyes widened as the sadistic arrancar got down on her knees and got beneath her. Loly craned her head and licked Mashiro's tiny pink nipples, earning a muffled groan as Mashiro squirmed in pleasure. Soon the Vizard's nipples were hard and standing at attention, just what Loly wanted. Squeezing Mashiro's tit, she took a weighted pin and pinched Mashiro's nipple with it. "MMMMMMMMPH!" went Mashiro as she felt her nipple being stretched. Loly quickly applied the other weight, enjoying the pained look on Mashiro's face as she had her tits stretched.

Menoly giggled at Mashiro's pained expression. "Aww! Does our Fuckslave have something to say?" Reaching forward she undid Mashiro's gag.

"Please stop this!" Mashiro begged, tears descending down her face. "It hurts! It hurts!" she cried out. It felt like her nipples were going to tear off at any moment.

Her plea earned another harsh smack. "That's not how you talk to your Mistress, Fuckslave!" Menoly harshly said. Many arrancar did not know this but she could be just as sadistic as Loly was when Loly wasn't always bossing her around. "Looks like we'll have to break you in some more." Menoly fastened Mashiro's gag back on. The leather clad girls walked back to the table, whispering amongst themselves what their next move was.

Menoly was the first to walk back, holding a dangerous-looking black whip. Walking around to Mashiro's rear and unlocked the cuffs to Mashiro's legs. Soon Mashiro's legs, which were aching from their pained position, were freed which let Mashiro's ass sticking out while she was suspended by her wrists. Mashiro groaned from the strain in her shoulders. The Vizard gasped as she felt Menoly sensually rub the whip against her ass, teasing the already red cheeks. The pleasure ended, however, when Menoly instantly cracked the whip against her delicate ass, making Mashiro scream through her gag. "Oooh, just look at that phat ass jiggle. Ahahahah!"

 _Crack! Crack! Crack!_

Over and over again Menoly punished Mashiro's ass. Red whip marks appeared with each new strike, making the green-haired girl's ass look like a painter had taken swipes of red paint against her white booty. Mashiro cringed with each blow, squeezing her eyes shut in an attempt to shut out the pain, but to no avail.

Mashiro's eyes were forced back open as something hard smacked against her cheek. "I'm right here, Fuckslave," Loly said smacking her face with her huge strap-on dildo. Undoing the gag and tossing it to the floor, Loly grabbed Mashiro's head and shoved the toy into her mouth. "Ahhh, that feels nice and tight!" she moaned.

The strap-on toys that the two girls had were special creations made by Szayelapporo, giving them the sensation of having real cocks between their legs. So when she shoved her toy all the way into Mashiro's mouth, she felt every inch of her hot, wet throat. Mashiro gagged as her mouth was stuffed with the dildo, saliva dripping down her face as Loly skullfucked her. She groaned and gagged harder as Menoly refused to stop whipping her, now aiming for her small back.

Menoly watched as her partner skullfucked Mashiro's face and smiled in glee. Walking back to the table she put on her own strap-on. "Hey Loly, it's not nice to hog all the fun!" Menoly said grinning as she walked back to Mashiro. Spreading the Vizards dangling legs wide, Menoly gripped Mashiro's waist and plunged her large toy into Mashiro's dripping cunt. The small arrancar moaned and grinned as Mashiro's tight cunt wrapped around her strap-on cock. "Ahhh, your cunt's top-notch, Fuckslave!"

Mashiro's choked scream reverberated into Loly's waist as she felt her womanhood be invaded by the large toy. Her cries were merely fuel for Loly's lust as she gripped Mashiro's head and fucked her face even faster.

The two arrancar fucked Mashiro at an irregular pace; Loly sliding her cock down her throat hard and fast while Menoly used slow, powerful thrusts as she fucked Mashiro's pussy. The Vizard hung in the air as her holes were fucked relentlessly, drool dripping down her face as Loly continued to thrust into her mouth. Before she even knew it, she was moaning into the thick cock as she instinctively bucked her hips into Menoly's strap-on.

Loly grinned. "Well, looks like Fuckslave's finally getting into it." She ran a hand through Mashiro's green hair in a faux gesture of gentleness. "Good girl." Turning to her partner Loly's face became a mask of cruelty.

"Let's fuck her harder."

With more malice, the girl's brutally fucked Mashiro. The room was filled with the sounds of Mashiro's gagging and choking and the resonating slap of Menoly's hips as they slammed against Mashiro's ass.

Mashiro couldn't take any more. Menoly's strap-on dildo completely stretched her womanhood, reaching all the way to her womb; and Loly's kept going into the deepest reaches of her throat, her nose pressing against the ebony-haired girl's waist each time she slid all the way inside her. Not only that, but their rapid fucking kept making the weights pinned to her nipples sway, making the pain in her chest grow as her tits were stretched to the limit. "MMMMMH! _MMMMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHH!'_ Mashiro's eyes rolled into the back of her head as was unable to stop the feeling of masochistic pleasure burn through her, moaning wantonly as she felt her pussy tighten around Menoly's cock, cumming harder than she ever had in her entire life.

The way Mashiro's pussy and throat tightened around the arrancar's cocks was sheer bliss for Loly and Menoly, driving them over the edge. Thanks to the special strap-ons they wore, the toys converted their juices into synthetic cum. "I'M CUMMING!" both girls screamed, shoving their cocks as deep into Mashiro as they could. Mashiro felt twin rushes of hot wetness fill her mouth and pussy, her vision whiting out as she was filled with jizz.

Once the three came down and their orgasms had subsided. Loly and Menoly slid their toys out of Mashiro, breathing heavily. Mashiro's body hung limp in the air, her head hung low as cum dripped out of her mouth. "Ohhh…" she weakly groaned.

Her head was raised when Loly gripped her hair, pulling her face up. Loly took in the Vizard's debauched face, lips covered with white cum. "So…what is your name, pet?"

Swallowing the thick load in her mouth, Mashiro weakly said "F…Fucksl…."

Loly's grip tightened, making her cringe. "What was that? A little louder."

"Fuckslave…."

"Good Fuckslave." Loly went back to the table and grabbed more toys.

"Let's continue your training…."

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Loly and Menoly's New Pet  
Chapter 2  
LolyXMashiroXMenoly

 **A.N.: This is a request by Burokuso Masado.  
Warning: Lemon! Dub-Con! Yuri! BDSM!**

 _ **Several Days Later….  
**_ **Loly and Menoly's Private Room  
Mashiro POV**

The room was filled with the weak whimpers of Mashiro as she hung in the air, suspended once again by the wrists and ankles. She took deep breaths as she tried to get away from the pain in her breasts. The two arrancar had put the weighted pins back onto her breasts, a torture that was now making Mashiro's mind crack from the pain.

She'd already given in, submitting herself to her new mistresses. She was their pet now, till the end of time.

She was Fuckslave.

But the girls did not want to let up on their punishments; hence the weights. Mashiro cried tears of pain as she tried to endure it, wishing that Kensei or Shinji or, hell, even Hiyori would come crashing through the door to rescue her from this hell.

Sadly, her wish was denied when the door opened, revealing Loly and Menoly. The two had donned their dominatrix outfits, wearing them every time they played with their new toy. "How are you today, Fuckslave?" Loly asked with a sadistic grin.

"I..I feel wonderful, mistress," Mashiro meekly replied. Tears continued to spill down her face as she said the words, the pain becoming unbearable.

While Loly walked over to the table laden with toys, Menoly stepped in front of their slave. Caressing her cheek, Menoly put on the mask of compassion. "Does it hurt, Fuckslave?"

Through choked sobs Mashiro nodded. "Ye-Yes…"

"Do you want me to get rid of the weights for you, Fuckslave?"

"Please, Mistress. It…it hurts…."

Menoly leaned forward and stuck her tongue out, tracing Mashiro's lips sensually. "Very well, I'll ease your pain." Mashiro gave a vocal sigh of relief as Menoly removed the pins, making the painful sensation swarming over her go away. "There, does that feel better, pet?" Menoly asked leaning in. The Vizard gasped and moaned as Menoly kissed her passionately while her hands went to her breasts, fondling the sore tits. Menoly eagerly dominated the kiss, licking every inch of Mashiro's mouth and subjugating her tongue to her own dominion.

Loly watched the sweet scene with a slight look of disgust before shrugging. Menoly could do whatever she wanted, she figured. Walking forward, Loly made her way to Mashiro's legs, spread wide, and uncorked a bottle of lube….

"Mmmmh!" Mashiro groaned into Menoly's mouth as she felt cold oil being poured over her asshole. Pulling away, Menoly grinned evilly as she gazed at Mashiro's shocked face. "Your training's not done yet, Fuckslave. We still have one area left to train."

"Your slutty asshole!"

"Ahhhh!" Mashiro screamed as she felt a large object get shoved into her sphincter. Lubing up a large dildo, Loly eagerly wedged the toy into her pet, delighting in the green-head's wails and shrieks. Pouring more oil onto the toy, Loly continued to shove it into Mashiro's derriere until the toy was nestled all the way inside her. Taking the leather straps attached, Loly fixed the toy to her thighs, keeping it in place.

"There! Now you're ready!"

Snapping her fingers, the cuffs holding Mashiro chained in the air came undone, letting the Vizard thump onto the ground. Loly and Menoly had no misgivings over releasing Mashiro; where could she go? And besides…she was broken, a slave to their whims. Reaching down, Loly flipped the ON switch at the end of the toy.

 _VRRRRRRRRRR!_

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" Mashiro screeched, rolling on the floor as the toy buzzed inside her ass, making her see stars. The two arrancar laughed as Mashiro howled in painful pleasure. Reaching down, Loly put a leash on Mashiro's collar, forcing her to the door.

"C'mon, Fuckslave. On your hands and knees!" Loly ordered.

Struggling to keep herself upright, Mashiro followed, though it was more like dragged, the two out the tortuous chamber and into a long narrow corridor. Crawling on her hands and knees, Mashiro was led to their bedroom, which looked just as sinister as their private room. Chains and manacles were affixed to the far wall, and a large bed with red satin sheets.

Dragging Mashiro with the leash, Menoly pulled her over to the far wall, grabbing the shackles. Mashiro stayed still as she was locked into place, whimpering as she was deprived of movement. The buzzing sensation in her ass felt so good, all she wanted to do was play with herself to relieve that feeling inside her….

Stripping out of their outfits, Loly and Menoly smiled as they lay on the bed in front of the Vizard. Grinning, Loly pulled Menoly into a bruising kiss, her hands cupping the sandy-blondes small breasts. Menoly moaned into her friend's mouth, her hands grabbing Loly's bouncy ass and squeezing, earning a groan from the pig-tailed girl. Pulling away, Menoly attacked Loly's small breasts, sucking them roughly while she spread her legs wide, letting Loly finger her, and slipping a finger inside her dripping snatch.

The view was like a scene to a porno for Mashiro, her pussy dripping in want at the sight. She tried desperately to break the chains so she could touch herself, to take the vibrator and shove it deeper into her asshole, but to no avail. The green-haired girl whimpered as she moved, feeling the dildo inside her shift.

Loly smiled as she saw the want in Mashiro's eyes, watching with sadistic glee as the girl struggled to touch herself. Pulling Menoly against her chest, Loly ran a hand through her hair in an almost loving gesture. "Aww, look at that! Fuckslave looks like she's about to burst. Tell me Menoly: should we free her and let her join us?"

Taking her mouth off of her nipple for a moment, Menoly pretended to ponder. "Hmm, I don't know, Loly. I don't think she's been trained well enough. Only good Fuckslaves can come into our bed." She turned to Mashiro and shook her head. "I don't think she's a good Fuckslave."

"Please…" Mashiro pleaded, wanting nothing more than to make that hot feeling inside her go away. "I'm a good Fuckslave, Mistress. Please let me join you. I'll be a good pet…."

Pushing Menoly away, Loly grinned as she grabbed the key to her shackles. "Well…alright. If you can prove you're a good, trained Fuckslave, I'll let you go." She dangled the key in front of Mashiro like a farmer dangles a carrot in front of a rabbit. Mashiro gasped as Loly got onto her knees and grabbed the bottom of the dildo, turning it to high volume. Undoing the straps, she pulled the toy out halfway and roughly shoved the toy back inside her. "If you can keep yourself from cumming for sixty seconds, I'll let you join us. If you can't…" Loly's eyes narrowed as her grin widened. "Well, I guess you'll be stuck like this for the next week! Understand?"

Mashiro took deep breaths, unable to rub her legs what with Loly keeping them spread. "Ye...yes Mistress."

Loly eagerly began to fuck Mashiro's ass with the toy. "One…two…three…" she counted slowly, wanting to enjoy making the Vizard quiver.

Mashiro cringed as she struggled to control herself, clawing at the wall behind her as she tried to take steady breaths. Already her toes were starting to curl; the bubble inside her starting to inflate beyond her control.

"Twenty-nine…thirty…thirty-one…"

Menoly hopped off the bed and joined her counterpart. She smiled as she ran a hand up Mashiro's stomach, teasing the girl's sweaty body. Mashiro bit down on her lip as she cupper her breasts, teasing her sore nipples. Already she was bucking her hips into the toy, taking more and more of it into her ass with every thrust.

"Forty-eight…forty-nine…fifty…"

Loly turned the toy up to its highest volume, thrusting the toy madly into her asshole. "Ahhhhhhhh! Mistresss! MISTRESSSSSS!" Mashiro screamed, feeling her insides melt. She was so close….

"Fifty-six…."

Mashiro could see spots as she felt her pussy start to quiver….

"Fifty-seven…."

The Vizard threw her head back….

"Fifty-eight…."

Menoly, knowing what was about to happen, shoved three fingers inside Mashiro's pussy….

"Fifty-nine…."

"i…i…AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mashiro screamed, spraying her juices all over Menoly's hand.

The two arrancar laughed evilly as Mashiro writhed and shrieked as she came. "Sixty! Aww…too bad, Fuckslave. You didn't make it in time…" Loly said, shaking her head. "I guess this means you'll have to stay there…."

"No…please…" Mashiro pleaded, slumping against the wall. If not for the chains keeping her upright, she would've fallen over. "I'll be good pet, please don't punish Fuckslave. Fuckslave will do better next time…."

"Hmm," Loly twirled the key in her hands, pretending to make up her mind. "Ok. But…" she pulled the toy out of Mashiro's ass and tossed it to the side. "You're going to pleasure us until we're satisfied. If you don't, it's back to the wall for you!"

Mashiro collapsed onto the floor as Loly undid her manacles. Her intimate relationship with the floor was not to last, however, as Menoly grabbed Mashiro by the hair and dragged her to the bed. Mashiro landed on the bed with a "Oof!" before Loly and Menoly got onto it and laid down next to each other. "Get over here and please your Mistresses, Fuckslave!" Loly demanded.

On shaky limbs, Mashiro crawled over to the two. Both arrancar smiled as she leaned close, kissing Loly, who responded by smacking her ass. Moaning as she pulled away, Mashiro turned to Menoly and kissed her next. Menoly dominated the kiss as her hands roamed her pet's body, making the former lieutenant shiver at her touch.

Going lower, Mashiro cupped the girls' breasts. Sticking out her tongue, she eagerly licked one girl softly, then the other. The two arrancar sighed as their pet lavished their nipples with her soft tongue. Loly dug her fingers into her green hair, spreading her legs wide. Sensing what her Mistresses wanted, Mashiro's hands went to both girls crotches, tentatively fingering them.

"Aww, Fuckslave's so gentle and sweet!" Menoly noted, pulling Loly into another kiss. In response, Mashiro resumed sucking on her breasts, while her fingers entered the girl's snatches, eagerly thrusting in and out.

"Ahhh, that's it, Fuckslave!" Loly cooed, bucking into Mashiro's hand. Sensing her Mistress's pleasure, Mashiro sped up her pace, her hands making lewd sounds as they plunged into their pussies. Licking her way down, Mashiro dipped her tongue into Loly's bellybutton, making her grin in delight. "Ooooh, Fuckslave. Please us more!"

Leaning back up, Mashiro kissed Loly as she thrust her hands into the two as fast as she could. "Oh! Right there, Fuckslave! Right there!" moaned Menoly, arching her back. Mashiro sucked on her neck as she felt the arrancar's body give in. Likewise, Loly was at the end of her rope as well, entwining her arms and legs with Menoly's.

"OH! OHHH! I'M CUMMING!" the duo screamed as they held each other; Mashiro grinning as her Mistresses squirted all over her hands. Taking her hands out of their cunts, Mashiro eagerly licked her hands clean.

"Mmmmh, Mistresses, you taste so good…" she moaned. Panting, the girls stared at Mashiro as she lay on her back, spreading her legs wide. Her hands reached around to her dripping pussy and gaping ass. "Please Mistresses! Please use me as your pleasure toy!"

Loly and Menoly looked at each other grinning. "Well, how can we say no to that?" Menoly asked.

Loly reached beneath the pillows and pulled out her strap-on. "I guess we can reward Fuckslave for pleasuring us." Menoly nodded before reaching for her own toy. Mashiro almost drooled as she watched them get on their knees and put the strap-ons on. "Let's fuck her so much, she'll never walk again!"

Menoly crawled over Mashiro, kissing her deeply. Wrapping her arms around the Vizard, Menoly rolled over, letting Mashiro rest on top of her. "Mmmh, your pussy's still so tight!" Menoly cooed as she sunk her cock into Mashiro's cunt, making the Vizard wail as the hot toy invaded her cooch.

Loly grinned as she spread Mashiro's cheeks, teasing her asshole with the tip of her toy. "Shame on you, Fuckslave! Teasing your Mistress with this phat ass of yours!" Mashiro groaned as Loly gave her ass a good smack. "I'm gonna have to punish you for that!"

"Ah!" Mashiro moaned as Menoly gripped her waist and thrust her cock all the way inside her, bottoming out her pussy. "Please, Mistress! Please punish Fuckslave's ass!" After her anal teasing earlier she wanted nothing more than Loly's cock in her ass.

"As you wish, Fuckslave!" Lubing up her cock with the bottle of oil she kept, Loly palmed Mashiro's cheeks, spreading them wide then, with all the malice she had inside her, plunged her cock into Mashiro's bum.

"AHHHHHHH!" Mashiro threw her had back and screamed. Her ass feeling like it was being split in two. "Ohhhhh! Mistresssssss!" Mashiro wailed.

Grinning, the two arrancar eagerly fucked their pet hard and fast. Both girls moaned at the tight heat of Mashiro's holes as they tightened around their toys. Pressing her weight down on Mashiro, Loly nibbled on her ear as she continued to fuck her ass. "How do you like my cock in your ass, Fuckslave?"

"It…it feels so gooooood, Mistress!" Mashiro screamed. "Please, Mistress! More!"

It didn't take long for the two to set up a quick pace, almost rutting rather than fucking. Mashiro's mind blanked out as the painful pleasure washed over her. "Ohhhhhhh!" Loly continued to spank the girl, tearing up her whipped ass even more. Menoly, meanwhile, pinched and played with Mashiro's abused nipples, earning more groans from the girl. The two, already sensitive from Mashiro's fingerings, were fucking the poor girl as hard as they could, feeling their own releases coming.

Mashiro's jaw hung open as she saw stars. Loly and Menoly drove their cocks as deep into Mashiro as they could. All at once the three came together.

"I'M CUMMING!" Menoly cried.

"FUUUUUCK!" Loly moaned.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mashiro screamed. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt her holes filled with hot synthetic cum. She collapsed on top of Menoly as she came around their cocks, spraying her juices all over them. "Ohhhhhhh…."

Pulling out of Mashiro, Loly crawled off of her and Menoly rolled her off the bed, Mashiro landing with a thud. "Awww! Looks like Fuckslave had fun!" Menoly said grinning.

Getting a second wind, Loly got onto the floor and slapped Mashiro until her eyes refocused. "We're not done yet, Fuckslave. I said we'd fuck you until you'd never walk again…"

Mashiro smiled as she pulled her legs back, offering herself to her Mistress….

 _ **Weeks Later….  
After the Winter War and Aizen's Defeat….**_

 __The door to the private room was kicked in and Kensei, Shinji and Love charged into the room. "Mashiro! Are you alright?" Kensei shouted as he marched into the room. All three Vizards' jaws dropped at the sight of Mashiro dangling naked, suspended in a wide X; the sounds of her moans and the buzzing of vibrators in her holes echoing throughout the room. Mashiro smiled as she saw her friends for the first time in weeks.

"Kensei… are you here to punish Fuckslave too?"

The End


End file.
